Breast pumps are well known in the art. A breast pump may typically comprise a breast interface or breast shield that fits over a breast, and a vacuum pump that is connectable to the breast interface for generating a vacuum (negative pressure) within the breast interface. The vacuum may cause the breast interface to pull on the breast and to massage it, so as to extract milk. The extracted milk may drain from the breast interface into a milk receptacle, which may be detachably connected to the breast pump.
The breast interface may comprise a flexible liner for contact with the breast, and a generally rigid liner support frame for mechanically supporting the flexible liner against uncontrolled and/or permanent collapse under the applied vacuum. Such a two-component breast interface may be assembled prior to use, and be disassembled afterwards for cleaning.
US 2003/0236491 discloses a breast pump comprising a cup assembly including a housing having a vacuum port and a pulsed air port. A pulsation tube communicates with the vacuum port. The cup assembly comprises a flexible liner that extends within the cup assembly. The cup assembly includes an opening into which a lactating human breast may be inserted for extraction of milk. The liner can wrap around over an insert and the housing on one end and around the vacuum port on the other end of the housing. The liner and the housing form an outer chamber through which pulsed air and vacuum are alternately applied and the liner forms a chamber which is sealed by the breast.
US 2012/004604 discloses an insert for a breast pump, said insert adapted to fit on a breast-receiving funnel of the breast pump. The funnel comprises a first shell section and a second shell section. The first shell section is configured to communicated with a vacuum pump unit. The second shell section comprises a mouth and a throat. The insert is removably insertable in the second shell section of the breast receiving funnel. The insert comprises an upper part, a lower part and a deformable wall extending therebetween. The lower part of the insert has a circumferentially extending lip formed by an edge of the lower part being turned back on itself. The lip extends over a rim of the lower end of the second shell section and cooperates with said rim to fixedly mount the lower part to the second shell section. The lower part is sealed against the second shell section.
US 2010/0121266 discloses a breast cup assembly for a breast pump. Said breast cup assembly has a generally funnel-shaped support member with an open wide end, and open narrow end, a tapered central passage extending between the wide end and the narrow end. The cup-assembly further comprises a pair of expandable liners. A pair of annular mounting collars or rings sealingly mount the liners on the support member of the cup assembly. The support member has a pair of external, annular shoulders for snap-fit connection with a coupler of the breast pump to releasably connect the cup to the coupler.